I Hope This Choice Will Bring You Happiness
by L.J. Murder-Root
Summary: This is the continuation of the last chapter of Aki Sora. This is my vision of what would have happened if Sora made the choice to leave Aki (Lemonloverxlv is doing the opposite, IT"S A COMPETITION Y'ALL) Enjoy :) Aki x Sora of course
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Prologue

OKAY SO IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! In a heated PM debate with author Lemonloverxlv, we have decided to make a contest of who can make the better AkiSora after the fact fic. Both fics will (of course) include incest/ sex/ (and possibly in mine) violence, but here's where they differ (drum roll please)...(I SAID DRUM ROLL DAMN IT!)

*Drum roll*

Lemon's will be what would happen if Sora said he wanted to stay with Aki, mine will be where he rejects her.

While they're both gonna have lemon, mine will be more on the dramatic side (Maybe Lemon's will be dramatic too, idk. Only time will tell) our updates will be synced (sept for the first (technically two) chapters so that no one gets the unfair advantage (sorry in advanced for any future delays), but we will see who will triumph! And let the contest begin!

~Happy Murder~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happiness

Character ages

Aki = 18

Sora = 15

Nami = 15

"I hope this choice will bring you happiness..." Those last words rang through Sora's head as he sat in the bathtub brooding over his last meeting with his beloved older sister. He kept picturing the image of her hair fluttering in the wind as she turned away from him to return to her new life, a life she would live without him by her side.

He knew it was the right thing to do; he knew he would save her the pain and suffering of all the ridicule from their peers. Even though he rationalized this in every way possible, that failed to stop the pain he felt in his heart.

He cupped his hands and poured water over his head, desperately hoping that by some miracle, he could wash this horrible feeling off of him. He made her cry yet again, even after he swore he would never let that happen.

His eyes drifted to the stool in the middle of the shower area, the same place where he and Aki shared their first intimate moment. Thinking back to it, if he had known how she felt from the beginning, he never would have resisted her. Though it was only once, that was still one less time he told Aki how he truly loved her, and how no one would ever be able to replace her in his heart.

The more his mind dwelled on the past, the more he began to hate himself for his choice.

He buried his face into his palms "I can't believe I'm so selfish..." He reprimanded himself for wanting to take Aki away from a life free of ridicule and judgment, just so he could hold her in his arms once more.

Sora lifted himself out of the bathtub, and onto the tile floor. Grabbing a towel, he began to dry himself off. Staying in there would have only further depressed him. He had hoped that time would heal his broken heart, but from the way he felt, nothing would.

Sora stepped into the hallway; his eyes glazed over and his head in a daze. As he entered his room, he didn't even notice the figure that sat on his bed, and headed straight to his desk.

"Hey!" She angrily cried out "Sora-nii! Don't ignore me!"

Sora's attention was brought to his twin sister. Nami was dressed in her usual night attire, which consisted of nothing more than short shorts, and a tank top. She looked to be in a less than pleasant mood, but that was the norm for her, not that it bothered Sora. Her attitude is one of the things he loved about her. Though she wasn't the warmest person, she still saw Sora as someone to confide in, even if it was under the threat of emasculation. Even though he felt a deep connection with her, he couldn't stomach her at this very moment.

"Hi..." He said, sluggishly returning to staring at his blank desk.

Nami crossed her arms as she huffed, "What the hell is the matter with you? You've been in this pathetic mood ever since Aki-nee went back to her school."

She began to chuckle "you've really gotta shake this sister complex. It's really annoyi..."

"Shut up!" He scraped his fingernails against the wood of his desk until they tightly balled into a fist "Just leave...don't act like you know what I'm going through..."

Nami merely slyly smirked and made her way over to her brother. Quickly, she turned him around in his chair and straddled her legs around his lap, "What's gotten into you, Sora-nii?" She asked as she gently ran her finger across the fabric of his shirt, still damp from his bath.

"Get off of me..." He weakly protested, still refusing to look her in the eyes.

Nami replied by lightly rocking her hips, making sure to graze his manhood with every light buck, "Why should I?"

She felt his member beginning to stiffen as she pressed down harder onto him. Nami smirked as she felt his growing mass in the groove of the fabric covering her womanhood.

"You pervert." She smirked. Nami spoke in a husky whisper, "You're getting excited."

"Get off..." Sora whimpered. He raised his arms to push his twin away, but she used every bit of strength she could muster to restrain him as her pelvic thrusts became more rapid. Though Sora's fully hard member rubbing against her most sensitive area gave her a thrill, toying with him and seeing him in this submissive state was more of a then on to her than anything else, "What kind of sick fuck gets turned on by his sister being on his lap." She spoke with her staggering breath. Hiding her excitement became harder with each stroke.

"I always knew you had a sister complex when it came to Aki-nee, but your twin sister? You really are patheti..."

"Stop it!" He forcefully pushed Nami from his lap onto the bed.

Before she had the chance to react, Sora pulled her shorts down, revealing her bare sex, "Sora-nii..."

He silenced her by pulling up her tank top, and forcefully squeezing her left breast.

"Stop it!" He repeated once more as he let his pants carelessly drop to the ground, and abruptly pushed his throbbing member into Nami's moist crevice.

Nami sharply breathed in while her mind went blank as she felt the presence of Sora inside her once again. With each pump, her body heated up, craving more of his touch. All she desired at that moment was for Sora to further ravage her.

Sora grabbed onto Nami's other breast as he vigorously pushed inside of her, going deeper with every thrust. With every pump, he screamed for her to stop. The cacophony of his cry of protest and her cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the house.

Sora's pace began to increase as both his anger and lust reached their breaking points. With one last deep stroke, Nami and Sora were brought to their twin climaxes. Every spurt of Sora's hot seed inside of Nami brought her to her second climax.

With all vigor and strength lost, Sora collapsed beside his twin as they struggled to catch their breaths. As he lay there panting, Sora began realizing what he had just done. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the realization dawned on him, he had just raped Nami.

He covered his eyes as he felt the burning sensation of tears welling up into his eyes. All he did was add to his internal torment, and possibly kill his fragile relationship with his twin.

"Nami..." He choked out through his tears. "I...I'm so sorry..." He knew no apology would be able to excuse what he did, and he knew that the possibility of him being emasculated was almost definite.

"Sora-nii..." She panted "You idiot... I was trying to spark this reaction from you..."

Sora gave his usual innocently confused look. Nami couldn't help but think he looked rather cute with his clueless expression and damp eyes.

"You haven't been the same since Aki-nee left...I was trying to cheer you up."

"But...why?"

Nami palmed her face "Sora-nii, you really are an idiot. Has it ever crossed your mind that I actually give a fuck about how you feel?"

Sora remained silent. Of course he knew Nami cared about him, but he didn't think she would go to such lengths just to make him smile.

"Nami..." He whined as he wiped he tears away from his face.

"Pull yourself together Sora-nii." She said as she began putting her clothes back on. "No tell me what the hell's been wrong with you?"

Sora, still in light shock from what had just happened, tried to formulate some coherent thoughts and words that would properly show how he felt.

"It's Aki-nee-chan..."

Nami rolled her eyes while adjusting herself on the bed. She lay on her side with her head rested against her palm, "No shit. What _about_ Aki-nee?"

Sora face flushed bright red. He had never admitted this secret to anyone before. Just the thought of telling someone, even Nami, slightly unsettled him.

"We were...together..."

Nami released a heavy exasperated sigh "I know that already! You two were practically joined at the hip!"

He quickly shook his head "No...I mean we were..." Sora twiddled his fingers around as he avoided contact with his sister's widening eyes.

"You mean..."

He bash fully nodded.

"Wow..." She fumbled over her words, "I always knew you two were close but...I never thought you and her were..."

With each word her face reddened as she pictured Sora and Aki's intimacy. Everything started to make sense to her. Sora lost more than just his beloved older sister; he lost the one person that made him feel whole.

Nami understood all too well how it felt to feel so much love for someone and not being able to be with them. The pain was so intense that she nearly lost her grip on reality. That was something she couldn't put Sora through. Though he was technically older than her, he was still the more fragile twin.

"Sora-nii..." She gently grasped her brother's hand while trying to make the most comforting smile she could "If you really want to be with her, go to her. It's not like you haven't done it before."

"I can't..."

Nami neither expected nor wanted this answer. She expected him to jump at the first sign of encouragement to continue his taboo relationship, "What do you mean? You care about Aki-nee, so go show her how you feel!"

"I can't..." Sora pulled his hand away from Nami, "Aki-nee-chan...She gave me a choice...and..."

He tightly shut his eyes, desperately trying to force the painful memory from his mind, "I told her we shouldn't be together..."

"Why would you do that? If you really loved her, then..."

"I did it so she could find someone who she can have a real relationship with..."

Nami deeply sighed and shook her head, "You know, Sora-nii, you're always so damn generous. You always put everyone else before you." He could hear the bitterness in her sharp but subtle tone, "But what about your happiness? Did you ever stop and think that you deserve to be selfish at least once in your life?"

The twins sat in somber silence. No words would change Sora's decision, and nothing he could say would change Nami's mind about what he should do.

Sora hated the feeling of emptiness he felt within him, but as long as Aki was happy, he could bare it...or at least he hopped he would be able to...

To Be Continued

Next time, Chapter 3: Married!?

Author's note: Hello my peoples, just leaving you with my usual end of chapter address. Okay so first off the next chapter will be set two years in the future (AND THAT'S ALL I WILL REVEAL! Tee-hee.

No but seriously, lots of stuff happened in this chapter. I really wanted to establish Nami and Sora's relationship because they obviously are close, especially after what Nami did to Sora. So yeah :) tell me what you think, and I leave you with my usual

~Happy Murder~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Married!?

Aki: 20

Nami: 17

Sora: 17

It was a usual school day. Sora sat at his desk staring out the window while the teachers were outside the classroom trying to put on a good face for one of the school's new benefactors. He didn't pay attention to the details of what was happening, he was lost in his own nebulous of thought.

He was brought out of his trance when felt a familiar slap on his back. Startled, he turned to face his aggressor.

"Sora-nii!" She called out with an almost too sweet smile.

Sora slightly cringed as he began imaging what type of embarrassing and, or, humiliating favor that could possibly want, "Whatever it is, I'm not gonna wear it! I quit club already, remember?"

Kana laughed as she remembered all of the outfits Nami forced onto her brother. She always adored his cute expression of dismay.

Nami crossed her arms as she huffed, "First of all, I'm club president so I decide when you quit. Second, I'm not asking you to wear anything..." A mischievous grin crept onto her face, "Actually I think Kana would enjoy that."

"Nami-chan!" Kana blushed.

Nami enjoyed yet another laugh at Kana's expense and continued, "Anyway, because of her grades, one of those big wig bastards that the principal is bullshitting has agreed to give Kana a full scholarship to whatever college she chooses. So..."

"Wow, that's amazing Sumiya-San."

"Thank you, Sora. I..."

"As I was saying!" Nami slammed her hand onto Sora's desk.

"Sorry..." The two quickly apologized.

"To celebrate this special occasion, Sora-nii, you're going to cook for Kana and me."

"But I always cook for y..."

Nami grabbed him by his collar and tried to make the most menacing face that she possibly could, "I said, you are cooking for Kana and me. Understood?"

Sora rapidly nodded.

"Good." Nami sweetly smiled. She shoved a slip of paper into his breast pocket, "That's a list of all the things we'll need. You don't mind covering the cost right?"

"Well I..."

"I knew you wouldn't, thank you." She said as she grabbed Kana by the arm and briskly made her way out of the classroom.

Sora shook his head, "Why do I always let her jerk me around like that?"

"Phrasing, Aoi-kun." He heard a familiar feminine voice giggle. Satsuki Runa playfully draped her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sora couldn't help but notice the envious looks he was receiving from the rest of the boys in the class.

He slightly jumped when he felt the exhibitionist's breasts pressed against his back as she tightened her embrace, "S-Satsuki-San, what are you doing in this class?"

"Aww," she nuzzled her head on his shoulder "You're not happy to see me?"

"N-no I-it's not that at all...it's just..." The racing of his heart was only matched by the racing of his mind.

She laughed, "You're too cute, Aoi-kun. But to answer your question, I snuck out of class while my teacher was out."

Sora tried, and failed to escape her grasp. The more he struggled, the tighter her grip became, "I was wondering, ya wanna walk home together today?" She asked with her usual warm smile.

"I d-don't know, I have s-something to do after school and..."

"And what?" The pink haired childishly girl pouted.

"...Well..." Sora turned his head as far away from her as he could, "...Every time we do something together, even something as simple as walking home together...I always end up cross dressing and you always end up naked..."

"I know." She chimed, "Isn't it great? You can't honestly say you don't have fun when that happens."

Sora remained silent. He did rather enjoy their scandalous escapades to an extent, but their fun always seemed to be at the expense of his pride.

Runa lightly pecked Sora's cheek, evoking a blush, "Don't worry Aoi-kun, I promise nothing bad will happen."

"You said that about the pool...and the couples party."

She laughed as she roughly patted him on the back, "Oh Aoi-kun, you know I never made any promise like that."

He sighed as he prayed that he could, at least this once, take a walk with Runa and be able to go home without wearing a dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Runa and Sora walked home from the market. Both of Sora's arms were completely weighed down with bags. He internally cursed Nami for forcing him to this.

"Um...would you like some help, Aoi-kun?" Runa asked, concerned that these bags would be too much for her favorite play thing to carry."

"No." Sora grunted as he struggled to keep the bags from grazing the ground.

Runa giggled, she never imagined that her frail Sora would be able to carry such a heavy load.

"So, Aoi-kun, how've things been with you lately? I feel like we never get to really speak like we used to."

"Everything's fine, I guess." He was surprised Runa sincerely valued their relationship, whatever that was. He always imagined Runa was just the type of girl, like many he encountered, who only wanted to take advantage of him and leave him when they were through. But so's the life of a shota.

"That's good." She warmly smiled, "And how about that girl?"

"What girl?"

"You know," she sighed, "The one you were in love with. Are you two still together?"

Sora's heart sunk as he realized who she was referring to, even though she didn't even know. He had almost forgotten how badly he missed Aki. After two years, he thought he was finally over her; mostly because he forced himself not to think about her, but with the mere mention of her name brought the pained feeling within his chest returned.

"No...Actually, I haven't even spoken to her for two years..."

"I'm sorry, Aoi-kun!" Runa quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." She nervously scratched her head and laughed, "I guess I just should have kept my mouth shut."

Sora shook his head, "No, it's alright. You couldn't have known."

Even though Sora was trying to keep a strong face, she could see the pain behind his gentle and kind expression, "You still love her...don't you, Aoi-kun."

Sora avoided Runa's eyes. That was all he could do to keep himself from crying in front of her. He silently nodded, "I don't think I can stop..."

Runa gently placed her hand on his back, "Please don't be upset, Aoi-kun. You're a really great guy and one of the sweetest people I know. Any girl would kill to be with you, and I know you're gonna find someone who'll make you even happier than that other girl." Runa have him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Satusuki-San." Sora said, returning her smile, 'but I don't want just anyone...'

The two parted ways at the elevator in their apartment complex. Their conversation stuck in Sora's mind all the way to his front door.

He put the bags down and reached into his pocket for his keys. Just as he was about to put his key in the hole, the door flung open. Sora was met by a less than satisfied looking Nami, "You're late!" She spat.

"I'm sorry." Sora pleaded, "But it's not like I had any help carrying all this."

"Give the poor kid a break, Nami-san." Spoke a voice unfamiliar to Sora. He walked in and looked into the living room, where he heard the voice coming from.

On the couch next to Kana, sat a suave man in an expensive looking suit. He had slick, slightly spiky, black hair. He wore rimless glasses around his cold, dark blue eyes.

Sora leaned in close to Nami, "Who is that man?" He whispered.

"That's Fujieda Kai. He's the one who's funding Kana's private scholarship."

Sora reexamined the man sitting on the couch, "But why is he here?"

Nami shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine. He just showed up when me and Kana were coming in, and considering what he's doing for her, I couldn't exactly tell him to leave."

The man stood and steadily made his way to the whispering twins, "Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Fujieda Kai."

Sora bowed, "Hello, my name is..."

"You must be Sora."

Sora looked up at the tall and statuesque man, "How sis you know my name?"

He chuckled, "I've heard a lot about you. Your name comes up a lot in my house."

This made Sora feel somewhat uncomfortable, "What do you mean...?"

"Well, I was going to keep it a surprise, but..." Before the man could finish his sentence, the three heard someone trip over the bags placed in the front entrance. The person who tripped grasped onto Sora's shoulders to break her fall.

"Please, forgive me." The woman apologized.

The voice sent a shiver down Sora's spine. This was all too familiar to him , one he used to crave both physically and mentally. He slowly turned and faced the woman.

"...Aki-nee-chan." This was all that escaped his mouth as he saw her in full view. She was exactly as he remembered her, there was no mistaking it. This was his estranged older sister.

Aki blushed and quickly looked away from his gaze, "Hello...Sora..."

The two stood there in silence, not knowing what to say to say other after the two long years they'd been apart.

"Ah, perfect timing." Kai said as he approached Aki, bringing her into his arms, swiftly kissed her lips.

Sora did his best to restrain himself from attacking the man for violating his beloved sister.

"You see, Nami and Sora, soon I'll be joining your family." He slyly smirked.

"You don't mean..." Sora began.

"That's right; Aki and I are engaged to be married."

Sora felt as if he was going to faint. His thoughts were nothing but cluttered jealousy and confusion. He couldn't find any words to say to properly express his disgust. He also needed to keep his composure and not make a cool of himself in front of his older sister. Any wrong move would cost him both his sister's respect, and possibly cost Kana her scholarship. He just needed to remain silent, which was all he could physically do at that time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The entire Aoi family, Kai, and Kana sat at the dinner table. Needless to say, Sora's mother was speechless when she saw Aki. Not that she wasn't happy to see her, but she hadn't made any contact with the family since their father's passing. She didn't even call to inform them of her graduation, let alone her engagement.

Sora hardly touched the food on his plate. He just blankly stared blankly at Aki who sat next to Kai hand in hand. The sight of the engagement ring made him lose his appetite, the addition of her hand in his only further sickened him.

His concentration was brought back when he heard his name amongst the cacophony of conversation and laughter.

He looked up to Aki, "What?"

She gently smiled, "I asked how you've been. I've really missed you, you know."

Kai laughed, "It's true, she's told me a lot about you. Honestly, she talks about you more than anyone. I feel as if I already know you."

Sora's heart sunk as he blushed, "W-what exactly did she tell you?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you." Kai laughed, "But she told me how kind you were, how you're the only one who actually does any housework, and how you're an amazing cook; by the way, the meal is amazing." He smiled as he took another bite.

Sora sighed in relief, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't have told Kai about their incestuous relationship.

"Yeah..." Sora nervously laughed.

"I just have to know," Aki chimed with excitement, "Do you have a girlfriend? I can only imagine how many girls would kill to be with you."

Sora and Kana quickly glanced at each other and blushed as memories of their past relationship popped into their minds.

Sora shook his head, "No...I don't."

"Don't worry, Sora." Kai reassured him, "From what I heard, you won't be single for long."

The rest of the time, Sora tuned out the rest of the conversations, not caring if questions were directed at him or not. His body felt weaker every time his eyes laid on Aki.

Not wanting to be bothered, Sora cleared the dishes from the table, and went to his room. He laid in the darkness, he felt both feverish and nauseous. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and make this day disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sora woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. His mind broke away from the vivid dream of Aki and Kai's wedding day. Picturing her walking down the aisle, looking like a radiant goddess, in the arms of another man tormented him.

He shook his head as he tried to kill the jealously within his heart. He couldn't feel this way about his sister's future, he knew that. Kai seemed like a nice enough person to him. He was more than financially secure, and she would want for nothing if she married him. Could he really even imagine trying to break them apart to fulfill some selfish desire...

His trail of thought was disturbed from a faint noise coming through the wall from Aki's room. Sora barely paid it any mind, and began to close his eyes and try once again to rest. He then heard the noise again. His eyes shot open as he realized what this all too familiar sound was. It was the sound of Aki moaning.

"Kai-kun..." She cooed, "We can't...Sora's right in the other room...ahh."

"Don't lie to me." He huskily spoke, "I know that it's exciting you. The idea of being caught by your beloved little brother who you dote on so much."

"No...it's not true..."

"You're such a perverted little slut, Aki-chan." Kai sadistically laughed.

The sound of the bed springs squeaking, and the moaning from Aki, though faint, sounded painfully clear to Sora. With each creak, his stomach churned and his head spun. With each moan, his body trembled. He quickly ran out from his room and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He stared at his reflection in the toilet water as he tried to calm himself down, but no avail. No matter how far away, he could still hear the sound of his sister's intimacy with her soon to be husband. He felt the churning in his stomach grow stronger, as hard as he tried, he could hold back no longer.

After what seemed like a hellish eternity, he was finally able to regain control of himself. He wearily stood, and washed the wretched taste from his mouth.

He opened the door, dizzily stumbling out. Just as he almost fell, he felt someone catch him. Sora didn't have to see the person to know who it was. Her now being somewhat shorter than him, he recognized the feeling of Aki's embrace.

"Sora, are you alright?" She tenderly asked.

Sora could offer no response, he was at her mercy. All he could do was grasp onto her and cry onto her shoulder.

She could feel Sora's raised body temperature. There was no mistaking it, he had a fever.

"Come on." She spoke almost in a whisper, "I'll walk you back to your room."

She sat beside Sora, on his bed. He blushed when he took notice of what she was wearing. Aki only wore a long night shirt, and her underwear, as she always had.

She gently kissed his forehead, and laid his head down onto her lap. Back and forth delicately she stroked his head. Sora tried to find solace in this act of love, but his mind was still unable to rest. No matter how close she was, no, because she was this close, it pained him to even be touched by her.

She paused. She could feel Sora's tears steadily accumulating onto her lap, "Sora...is something bothering you?"

He gave no response.

"Please, Sora. You know you can tell me anything. I love..."

"Don't say it." She sharply demanded through his tears, "Don't you dare say now."

"Sora..."

"Why, Aki-nee-chan..." He whined as he tightly gripped his bed sheets, "Why did you have to come back?"

These words cut through her, especially because they came from someone she held so dear to her, "Are you...not happy to see me?"

"No..." Sora shook his head, "I am...I've wanted to see you again ever since we last saw each other...but you never came."

"But, Sora..."

"We don't speak for two years, and you come home engaged? Without even telling any of us?"

"You don't understand...I wanted to tell you...it's just."

"I've been depressed, waiting for any word from you for two years, Nee-chan...but you didn't even so much as call."

"Sora...you made a choice..."

"And it killed me to make it! Don't you understand that!?"

Aki was at a loss for words.

"I only made that choice because I didn't want you to have to live a life of constant ridicule...but I loved you...I still love you and I don't think I can ever stop loving you. I knew that we wouldn't be able to be together, but I at least wanted you here..."

"Stop it." Aki quietly demanded, "You know as well as I do that if I had stayed, we wouldn't have been able to go through with our agreement...I had to stay away so that we could both have a chance to move on."

"But...I can't..." He lifted himself up from her lap, and desperately clasped onto her hand, "I can't move on Aki-nee-chan. Every time I think about you, it hurts, and seeing you with Fujieda-san is almost unbearable...Hearing the way he talks to you when you two are..."

Aki blushed at the realization that Sora actually did here the two of them.

"It's disgusting and disrespectful. Any man who is lucky enough to be with you in that way, should show their appreciation, not call you a slut..."

"What Kai-kun and I do is none of your concern..."

"But...I love you, Aki-nee-chan..."

She stood up from the bed and began to head toward the door. She turned and faced Sora the moment she reached the door frame, "Everything we had, I will always cherish. I don't regret any of it for one second, but it's over, Sora. We can never have what we had again..."

With those last words she walked out, leaving him to wallow in his hurt emotions. The fearful thought had crossed his mind before, but now his suspicion and fears came true. Aki was lost to him, and there was nothing he could do but watch as she eloped with someone else.

To Be Continued

Next time, Chapter 4: Wait, Again!?

Author's Note: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry I didn't update sooner :( but u know how it is, school and stuff, but I'm really glad u guys didn't give up on me :) your comments and follow/ favorites made me want to continue.

Story Note: Yes, it's sad but true, Aki's feelings for Sora are dead.

Inner fan boy: OR ARE THEY!?

L.J.:...yeah they kinda are.

IFB: OR ARE THEY!?

L.J.: -_- just shut up and read what happens latter.

But yeah, I wanted to truly show how their relationship has been strained because of time, and now with a fiancé in the mix, it's the perfect recipe for disaster.

IFB: OR IS IT!?

Chapter Note: Yeah Aki, Nami, Kai, and Kana probably won't make an appearance in the next chapter cuz I'm trying to make this like the manga meaning (dun dun dun) next chapter will be a Sora and Runa chapter :) should be fun, no? Yes.

Happy Easter and

~Happy Murder~


End file.
